


It's a Date

by ladyannabethstark



Series: RebelCaptain Drabbles [7]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 14:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9328634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyannabethstark/pseuds/ladyannabethstark
Summary: tumblr prompt - "waiting in a holding cell together for our friends to bail us out and you’re unexpectedly cool au"





	

The cell was cold and uncomfortable. The cot she was sitting on barely had a few inches of mattress to cushion her. The police hadn’t even bothered to give her so much as a kleenex or a bag of ice, even though her lip was clearly bleeding and she knew that there was a bruise forming on her cheek. Yet all of that seemed secondary to the man who shared the cell with her. It was an interesting tactic, sticking them in the same small space, but the officers probably figured that since they were arrested fighting the same group of people, they probably knew each other. Neither Jyn nor the mysterious man corrected them. Dabbing at her lip with her already bloody sleeve, most of the blood belonging to someone else, she stared at him warily.

“Why did you do it?” Jyn finally asked, distracting him from gently prodding at what would surely be a black eye.

He looked at her, staring silently for several moments.

“What?” he finally asked, as if it wasn’t obvious.

Jyn leaned forward slightly.

“Why did you start fighting?”

She left off what she really wanted to say. _I had it handled. You could have stayed out of it._  After all, Jyn had been the one to take offense to the guy who bumped into her and spat out a nasty slur directed her way. Instead of snapping at him, she waited to hear what he would say.

“One of them made me spill my drink,” he said with a shrug.

Jyn scoffed with disbelief. She’d seen him before the fight started. He was sitting alone at the bar, far away from any of the fighting. There was no way that anyone involved could have spilled his drink.

“I had it under control,” Jyn said.

“I have no doubt,” he replied.

She stared at him, wondering if he was just humoring her. Other than a slight upturn of his lips, there was no sign that he was anything but serious.

“Your knuckles are bleeding,” she informed him, leaning back against the wall behind her.

“So are yours.”

A quick glance downwards told her that he was right. They both need to at least clean themselves up, yet here they sat. It was enough to make her hands curl into fists. Nothing happened to the men who actually started all of this. They were allowed to walk away while Jyn and this man were hauled into custody. But she’d already called Bodhi, and witnessed him calling someone, so they would be bailed out in no time. But in the meantime, here they sat.

“You’re a veteran, aren’t you?” Jyn asked, releasing the tension in her body.

His eyes flashed to hers and he looked surprised.

“How did you know?” he asked.

“I recognize the look,” she said with a shrug, though she didn’t elaborate.

Jyn knew the posture, the haunted look, the awareness. It all added up to one conclusion. She’d met soldiers and veterans through her father, who wanted to do everything he could to make up for what he did when the government trapped him in a contract that he couldn’t escape even if he wanted to. Picking at her nails, she tried and failed not to look at the man who sat before her. He looked kind enough but there was steel somewhere beneath the surface.

“Why did you start the fight?” he asked.

“I’m not always good at controlling my temper,” Jyn admitted freely.

There were many things about herself that she wanted to hide but that was one thing she didn’t think mattered enough to keep it a secret. Anyone who knew her for any length of time would figure it out. She had enough fire brimming beneath her skin at any given time that it didn’t take much to let it consume her, even temporarily.

“No one should ever have to fight alone, temper or not.”

She stared at him for a long few seconds before lifting her chin and sitting up straighter.

“What’s your name?” Jyn asked curiously.

“Cassian,” he told her without hesitation.

“Jyn,” she said quickly, before she could change her mind.

He nodded, his face carefully schooled into a neutral expression though she could see a flash of interest in his eyes.

“Well Cassian,” she sighed, letting her legs drop off of the cot so that she could swing them freely. “I guess if I’m going to be locked in a cell with anyone, you’re not the worst option.”

He looked amused rather than offended.

“Agreed.”

Jyn let herself smile, receiving one in return that made her chest warm ever-so-slightly. Before either of them could say another word, they heard footsteps approaching.

“You’ve been bailed out.”

The officer didn’t address either of them specifically so when they both rose to their feet, they watched for any change in expression. He just stared at them, opening the door to let them walk through. Apparently they both got lucky enough to leave at the same time. As they walked through the station, Jyn snatched a tissue off of an officer’s desk and glared at him, daring him to say something as she pressed it to her lip. When they walked out into the reception area, Bodhi looked both relieved to see her in one piece and concerned that he had to do this at all. Quickly hugging him, she assured him that she was alright and he would hear about everything later before turning back to Cassian, who was shaking hands with a man who must have been a friend. When he noticed her, he walked over with his hands in the pockets of his jacket.

“It’s been fun,” she said, a small smile creeping up onto her face.

“I hope we never do it again,” he told her honestly.

Jyn nodded in agreement, starting to turn away before looking back at him. Making up her mind, she snagged a pen off of the receptionist’s desk and reached out, taking his hand in hers.

“We should have a drink,” she said quietly.

A smile formed on his lips and he nodded as she scribbled her number down on his palm.

“Maybe we’ll get through the night without another fight,” Cassian suggested.

“That won’t be very exciting,” Jyn said with a shake of her head.

He stepped in closer, his voice dropping down so that only she could hear him.

“I can promise plenty of excitement,” he told her, his words full of suggestion.

Jyn hoped that her cheeks weren’t quite as red as she imagined.

“It’s a date,” she said, looking up at him.

Cassian nodded his agreement.

“I look forward to it.”

She pushed up on her toes, kissing his cheek lightly before turning away. Bodhi’s raised eyebrows didn’t even phase her as she quietly told him that it was a very long story. Jyn felt Cassian’s eyes on her as she walked out, a smile on her face. If their next meeting was anything like this one, it would certainly be a good one.

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to hear what you think!
> 
> tumblr - historicbellamyblake


End file.
